Ich Bedaure
by AnnAewine
Summary: Dedicated to VanillaSky


Ini hanya beberapa kata yang ingin kusampaikan, aku harap kau sudi membacanya meskipun kau lebih dari berhak untuk membakarnya.

Aku menulis surat ini karena entah mengapa aku merasa posisiku masih "belum aman" bersamanya. Sumpahilah aku sebagai si brengsek egois gila dan aku tidak akan mengelak karena begitulah faktanya. Tapi satu hal lain yang kuingin kau tahu adalah kenyataan bahwa kau, Jung Hyunhoon, adalah seseorang yang jauh lebih baik daripada ku. Jujur saja pada awalnya aku tak begitu memikirkanmu . bagiku, kau merupakan sepenggal "masalahnya", kau hanyalah sebuah angan buram yang tak nyata. Aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu, aku tak tahu sedikit pun tentangmu – dan tak peduli. Terbutakan oleh nafsu dan perasaan yang baru kurasakan, hasrat untuk selalu bersama dengannya setiap saat. Dialah hidupku, dan aku bersumpah aku akan selalu bersama denga Jeon Jungkook apapun yang terjadi.

Malam pertama di rumahnya, atau rumah kalian, bahkan jejak ban mobilmu masih tercetak jelas di halaman bersalju gerbang depan. Di situlah kami, bersisian di atas tempat tidur beralaskan seprei linan. Hanya kami berdua, terbuai oleh cinta dan rasa penasaran akan masa depan. Dan tentu saja kau adalah orang terakhir yang terlintas di benakku.

Bagiku, tak masalah bagimu hidup tanpa Jungkook, dengan harta yang kau punya, rumah musim panas dan hak asuh penuh atas Ji an. Kau bahkan tak terlihat mempermasalahkan semuanya di pengadilan dan meninggalkan rumah dengan tenang, hanya beberapa barangmu yang masih tersisa di garasi, siap untuk kau bawa di waktu yang mungkin lebih baik daripada saat itu.

Satu minggu berlalu, beberapa hal mengusik perhatianku. Botol krim tangan setengah kosong di pojok lemari kaca di kamar mandi, sepasang sandal usang di rak sepatu bawah, hiasan berbentuk burung di atas gantungan mantel, souvenir liburan keluarga yang telah dilupakan, dan gambar mobil yang dilukis dengan krayon hijau di dinding dapur, wadah plastik berisi produk pembersih yang tertata rapi dan lap di bawah bak cuci piring di dapur. Tanpa sadar aku mulai membandingkan betapa berbedanya kita, kau dengan kerapian dan segala sesuatu yang terorganisir dengan baik dan aku yang acak-acakan. Iseng kupindahkan wadah plastik itu, dan astaga lihatlah disana, tersembunyi sebuah asbak. Terlintas dalam bayanganku kau mengendap-endap ke belakang rumah untuk menyalakan rokok, tanpa diketahui suamimu tentunya. Saat kuutarakan pada Jungkook, dengan tegas Ia membantahnya. 'Dia tak seperti itu,' katanya.

Saat itulah aku tersadar. Tiba-tiba, aku merasa seperti peyusup. Ini rumahmu. Setitik kesedihan merayap kedalam hatiku tatkala aku melihat setiap jejakmu di rumah ini, dan itu mengusik kebahagiaanku. Setelahnya aku akan disergap perasaan malu dan bersalah. Oleh karna itu aku ingin memberitahumu

"Aku diliputi rasa malu dan aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana perasaanmu? Marah kah? Hancur kah hatimu?"

Beberapa minggu setelah aku pindah bersama Jungkook, tanpa terduga di pagi yang membeku kau datang. Kami mendengar pintu garasi terbuka. Di sanalah kau berdiri, acuh melangkah melewati kami yang berdiri mematung, kami yang masih mengenakan busana tidur yang pasti kau menyadari apa yang telah kami lakukan semalam. Untuk sepersekian detik, aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana kau bisa masuk. Oh astaga, tentu saja, ini rumahmu. _Kaulah tamu di sini Kim Taehyung_. Cerca diriku yang lain.

Saat kau melewatiku, diriku yang lain berujar _Jungkook sangat bodoh meninggalkannya_ , jujur kau memang rupawan, terlampau sempurna, bahkan hanya dengan jins dan hoodie abu-abumu. Tanpa banyak kata kau masuk ke kamar bernuansa biru muda dengan lukisan peta dunia di dindingnya.

"Uncle, suatu hari Ji An akan belkeliling dunia belsama Appa dan juga Eomma," teringat si kecil Ji An pernah mengatakan padaku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk peta dunia dihadapannya, "tapi tenang saja, nanti Ji an akan membawakan baaaaanyaak oleh-oleh untuk uncle," celotehnya sambil menggambar lingkaran di udara dengan tangan mungilnya.

 _Maafkan uncle Ji An sepertinya uncle menghancurkan mimpi kecilmu._

Dengan sedikit bersusah payah kau mengangkat satu persatu kotak-kotak cokelat, yang sepertinya sudah kau siapkan sebelumnya persis sidang perceraianmu, dan mencoba menjejalkannya ke bagasi mobil yang memang kau biarkan terbuka. Kardus terakhir dan sepertinya bagasimu sudah tak bisa menampung barang lagi, yang memang sengaja kau jejalkan sembarangan seolah kau ingin segera angkat kaki dari sini, tetapi kau mencoba memasukkannya dengan menahan berat kardus, yang tanpa menyadarinya, satu persatu isinya jatuh.

"Biarkan aku membantumu," ujar kami bersamaan, refleks kami menghampirimu, Jungkok mencoba mengambil alih kotak di tanganmu namun kau, lewat tatapan dingin matamu dan gertakan gigimu, menolaknya seolah berkata _aku tak butuh bantuan bajingan sepertimu._ Aku yang memunguti boneka pororo yang tadinya menggelinding dan hanya meletakkannya ke dalam bagasimu. Dan tepat setelah kau berhasil menjejalkan kotak itu, tanpa kuduga kau memandang ke arahku, tatapanmu lurus tepat ke arah mataku.

Kau tahu, beberapa detik itu aku merasa kau menelanjangiku. Kau bukan seperti yang aku bayangkan, setelah semua yang kami lakukan padamu, setelah aku mencuri suamimu. Saat kau menatapku aku sudah bersiap menerima semua kebencian, sakit hati, dendam, serta rasa sakit karena penghianatan suami dan teman baikmu. Tetapi apa ini, di sini lah kau berdiri Jung Hyunhoon,berdiri dengan tegar masih dengan tatapan matamu seperti bagaimana kau sering menatapku sebagai sahabat kecilmu, hanya tak ada binar di sana.

Dingin

Di situlah aku menyadari bagaimana perasaanmu, perasaan seorang wanita yang dikhianati oleh suami dan teman baiknya sendiri, wanita yang bertahun-tahun berada dalam gelap tanpa tahu hubungan terlarang yang sudah kami jalin di belakangmu. Hubungan antar sesama lelaki yang bahkan dunia belum menerimanya. Tetapi kami seolah mengiris nadimu dan menaburkan garam diatasnya, mengatakannya semuanya padamu. Bagaimana Jungkook yang berorientasi biseksual menikahimu hanya sebagai topeng demi menutupi siapa dirinya, bagaimana aku, sahabat baikmu yang sebenarnya mencintai sesama jenis, dan bagaimana kami menjalin hubungan tepat setelah kau mengatakan bahwa seorang pria bernama Jeon Jungkook melamarmu.

Setelah beberapa detik, kau memutus kontak mata denganku. Saat itulah air mata mulai luruh dan menggambar garis hitam _mascara_ jatuh ke pipimu. Sampai saat itu pun, tak ada cacian dan sumpah serapah dari kau lontarkan untuk kami. Dan di sini lah aku, terpaku, kagum betapa kuat dan tegarnya dirimu. Lalu perasaan aneh merayapi hatiku dan aku pun menyadari bahwa itu adalah perasaan bahwa akulah penyebab semua penderitaanmu dan Ji An,

Lewat tulisan ini, aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku mengetahui semua persaanmu, dan mengagumi ketegaranmu. Saat kau mengusap bekas air mata secara kasar dengan ujung hoodie, aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa tatapan yang kau lemparkan padaku bagaikan anak panah. Dan aku sadar aku pantas menerimanya. Aku ingin kau tahu, meskipun saat ini aku memiliki mantan suamimu sebagai lelakiku, aku tidak akan pernah memiliki kesabaran, ketegaran, dan martabat yang kau tunjukkan hari itu.

Kim Taehyung,

Lelaki yang merebut lelakimu.


End file.
